ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty
'Bounty '''is the eighteenth episode of TLOM, and the second part of Chapter Two. Synopsis While visiting California to solve a mysterious alien case, a group of bounty hunters from outer space begin to stalk and attack Mig. Plot At a large wooded around, surrounded by a gigantic forest, a large dark base is shown in the middle of the forest clearing. A few men wearing Grid uniforms are standing on the left and right sides of the area, guarding it. They hold large weaponry and many explosives along their belts. The sky is whitish-grey. Just then, the two guards turned to hear a rustle in the bushes nearby. They aim their weapons. (Grid Officer #1): Halt. The officer walked slowly towards the rustling bushes and looked around. The other officer behind him looked up and down the treeline. Just then, a large bandage-like object swooped down and launched the officer up. (Grid Officer #2): AH! The other Grid officer still remaining quickly turned around and looked. A silhouette jumped down from the large tree, with a purple and pinkish armor. The figure unleashed a large array of weaponry. (Grid Officer #1): HALT, BOUNTY HUNTER! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED? (Figure): Booluhshfdfgh. The figure blasted large pink rays from its arms, which transformed into mini turrets. The officer jumped to the side and hid behind a tree for cover. He fired. (Figure): UUHHNFDFD. The officer turned to face the bounty hunter but the hunter blasted the tree's roots. The tree shook violently and toppled over the officer. The bounty hunter lowered its weapons. The figure saw the doors of the base open up. The figure quickly ran back and jumped into the bushes. Multiple officers came out, carrying large weaponry. (Figure): Hmmmdfdf... He quickly threw a large toxic gas grenade at the crowd. It exploded. Gas fumes entered the bodies of the officers and killed them quickly. They all fell down, choking. The alarms inside the base began to flash and beep loudly. Multiple officers ran to the weapon area to grab weaponry to deal with the intruder. They each crowded around the door. A large bang struck it, followed by another. Just then, a large explosion erupted. The door blasted down the hall. The Grid officers quickly began to fire, but nothing was there. (Grid Officer #3): CEASE FIRE, EVERYONE. The officers lowered their weapons. Just then the bounty hunter jumped into the base and wiped them all out quickly. The bounty hunter then ran throughout the base, slaughtering any officers he could find. Finally, the bounty hunter reached a large room. He lasered the door apart, and it collapsed into the room. The bounty hunter walked in and saw a white room, with a small steel table. The bounty hunter then turned to the right and saw a Petrosapien with its hands in red energy cuffs, conjoined together to disable movement. (Petrosapien): Glad you could arrive...this must be serious. You needing my help? Rare occassion. The bounty hunter looked at the figure and scanned the chains. He walked to it and destroyed them. They broke off, smoking. The Petrosapien rubbed its wrists. (Petrosapien): Ah...thank you Sevenseven. (Sevenseven): Pooodod. Sevenseven handed the Petrosapien a small device. The Petrosapien grabbed it. Sevenseven tapped it. A large holographic image popped up, revealing a portfolio on Mig. He smiled. (Petrosapien): Well would you lookie here... The Petrosapien read his biography and abilites. He then reached the amount: 1 million tayden. The Petrosapien's eyes grew wide. He smiled and handed the device back to Sevenseven. (Petrosapien): Let's get moving. ---- On the interstate, Mig's Entity M7 is shown speeding down. Few cars are traveling along it, but most are traveling away. Mig, inside the car, is looking forward. He passes a sign that reads 'Los Angeles - 40 miles'. (Mig): Ah...almost there. Mig turned to the right slowly and reached a public road. He stopped at a stoplight and felt the breeze strike his car. (Mig): Hmm...guess a storm's coming. The light switched to green. Mig accelerated but the stoplight then turned red once again. Mig quickly stopped and looked out his window at the stoplight. He saw it flash and turn black. (Mig): Ugh. He laid back in his car seat, looking around the area. A small house was on the right of him, and a small abandon barnhouse was on the left. Unbeknowst to him, Sevenseven was looking at him inside the barnhouse. In the small house, the Petrosapien was also spying on him. Mig sighed and opened up his car door. He shut up and grabbed his phone. He dialed Clepron, and awaited the ringing to pick up. (Clepron phone): Are you almost there? (Mig): 40 miles. Why am I going there again? Sevenseven scanned the phone and put it down. A wired weapon popped out from his back and aimed forward. He focused his aim on Mig's phone. (Clepron phone): It's not really much. Just a few aliens trying to steal some equipment, presumably to fix their spaceship. (Mig): Alright. Thanks. Sevenseven fired a beam at the phone. It hit directly in the center. The phone broke, fell down, and began to spark and smoke. Mig looked around and narrowed his eyes. (Mig): SOMEONE THERE? The Petrospaien put down his scanner and opened the window a tad. He saw Mig get into the driver's seat and start the car once more. The Petrosapien fired two shards. Both hit both of the car's right wheels. (Mig): AGH! The car swerved to the left and smoked. Mig stopped it and got out. The Petrosapien smirked and broke out of the house. Mig turned around and saw smoke coming from the house. The Petrosapien stood, eyeing him. (Mig): Oh great. Sevenseven then rocketed out of the barnhouse and smashed onto the roof of Mig's car, startling him. He aimed his arms and his back weapons at him. Mig backed up. (Mig): What do you guys want?? Mig backed up into the Petrosapien. He grabbed him tightly and threw him at the ground. (Mig): ALRIGHT THEN. THANKS. The Petrosapien morphed his right arm into a large spear and slashed at Mig. Mig rolled over to the side and got up. (Sevenseven): LJFNNDSJJFJSF! (Mig): I am not dealing with this. Mig activated the Gammatrix and slammed down. His body stretched out. His hands and legs began to morph in size and shape. Ice covered his body. Mig stood as Iceitope. (Iceitope): Explain yourselves. (Petrosapien): You're wanted...Mig. The Petrosapien quickly fired multiple diamond shards at him. Iceitope dodged a few but was directly affected by the rest. He stood angrily and fired ice from his mouth. The Petrosapien jumped. Sevenseven jumped off the hood of the car and flew at Iceitope. He lifted Iceitope into the air, threw him, and fired multiple shots at him. (Iceitope): AGGGGHHHHH!!!! Iceitope rocketed right into the ground. Dust and dirt blasted up. The Petrosapien forged diamond spikes to strike up out of the ground and slash Iceitope. Iceitope jumped quickly. (Petrosapien): URRGH HOLD STILL! Iceitope felt his feet became trapped inside diamond. He saw Sevenseven jump down in front of him and re-align his weapons. Iceitope struggled. He blasted an ice beam at Sevenseven, causing some weapons to malfunction. (Iceitope): Ahhhh! Iceitope ripped out of the diamonds and faced the Petrosapien. The Petrosapien threw a smoke grenade down. Iceitope looked around and couldn't see anything. He ran throughout the smoke and saw it clear. (Iceitope): Can't hide from me now wimps! He looked around and saw no trace of Sevenseven or the Petrosapien in sight. He transformed back and angrily glared around the scene. (Mig): Losers. I COULD TAKE YOU TWO DOWN!! Mig looked at his ruined car and sighed. He pressed the Gammatrix but saw it flash red and beep. He then looked around and saw a truck at the house the Petrosapien was at. Mig jumped into the truck and hotwired it. Mig then backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. Sevenseven and Tetrax watched from the top of the house. (Petrosapien): Get the others here. This'll be quite the fun. Sevenseven nodded and grabbed his device. ---- Later on... Mig arrived at Los Angeles. Mig drove through downtown and then towards Santa Monica. Mig stopped at Grove Street. He looked around and saw gangsters wearing green handkerchiefs around their necks. (Mig): Ugh. MOVE. (Gangster): Bro, dis our town, ight? You move. (Mig): Whatever. Screw off. The light turned green. Mig quickly sped forward and turned to the left. He saw a large warehouse with black thick smoke rising from the windows and rooftop of it. He gasped and stopped the truck. Mig got out. (Mig): WHAT THE HECK!? He ran forward to the building and was backed off by firefighters and policemen. (Firefighter): Sir, we cannot let civilians near. (Mig): SERIOUSLY? (Policeman #1): Sir, are we going to have a problem here or not? We are the LAPD. (Mig): Ugh. Mig ran back towards the truck and saw another explosion occur on the rooftop of the building. He quietly snuck away to the side of the building and saw a figure on the top, wearing a pinkish and silver armor. (Mig): Him. Mig narrowed his eyes and activated the Gammatrix. He slammed down and morphed into Spiker. Spiker shot a couple quills out of his back and grabbed them. He smashed them into the walls and climbed up. (Spiker): Urrgh. Policemen and firefighters saw him climing and began to panic. Spiker reached the top and saw fire and smoke everywhere. He sniffed the air. Just then, Spiker was attacked and pounced on. Spiker looked up to see another figure, similiar to Sevenseven, standing over him. (Figure): NNFNDHHFHDS. (Spiker): GET OFF. Spiker growled loudy and shot a quill into its armor. He then shook himself and jumped on top of the figure. He began to slash open its armor and destroy its weapons. A large sound struck his eardrums. He looked up to see a feminine figure blast at him. (Spiker): NAGH. Spiker was blasted straight off the building. He slammed into the next building and transformed back, rubbing his head. Mig looked out of the hole he made to see Sevenseven, the two other figures, and the Petrosapien. (Mig): Ha! You guys need reinforcements? Should've known. The Petrosapien formed a diamond slide and slid down. Policemen fired their weapons, but the bullets bounced off him and hit them instead. Mig ran out of the way. The Petrosapien landed. (Mig): Ok I've had enough already. Who are you, (Petrosapien): Tetrax. Shard. Tetrax lifted up Mig by the neck and morphed his other arm into a blade. He stick up to Mig's neck. (Tetrax): And I'll have you know...I like my money. Sevenseven and the other two also slid down the diamond slide and aimed all of their weaponry directly at Mig. Another figure, appearing to be a humanoid in a robotic crab outfit, also came down. (Mig): Who are your slaves? (Tetrax): Sevenseven, Sixsix, Eighteight, and lastly, Kraab. You won't know them long enough, sadly. Mig looked around. (Kraab): You have a bounty placed on you. And each of us responded. (Tetrax): You must now know how hated you are throughout the universe kid. A lot of people want your head, and not just that. Everyone wants that Gammatrix in their possession. But, I don't care for that. I care for my 1 million tayden. And I intend to get it right away. (Mig): Sorry, but I'd prefer living. Mig activated the Gammatrix and slammed down. His body morphed into a large, muscular rat-like humanoid figure. He slipped out of Tetrax's grip and looked at himself. (Tetrax): GET HIM BEFORE HE CAN TRY ANYMORE TRICKS! The alien quickly jumped up and zipped out of the way of the attacks. A large hole was creating from their combined attacks. Tetrax turned to see Mig crawling away. (Kraab): Hurry! Mig turned his head back, hearing every word and movement they made. He leaped off the staircase and slid down the railing. He then reached a door way and busted it open. (Unknown): Hm...this rodent-er, I mean...Ro-dent...is pretty powerful. Tetrax fired a diamond shard at him but barely missed. Sevenseven activated his rocket and flew down the stairs. He grabbed Ro-dent and hurled him out of the building. Ro-dent slammed into the concrete below. (Ro-dent): Agh...now that wasn't very nice. Sevenseven, Sixsix, and Eighteight flew out of the building and circled Ro-dent. They forged out their weapons and quickly fired at him. Ro-dent jumped into the air and spun around, kicking and smashing them. He grabbed Sevenseven with his teeth and ripped off his right arm. (Sevenseven): AAGGHSAH. (Ro-dent): Sucks to be you huh? Kraab grabbed Ro-dent with his large claw and squeezed tightly. (Kraab): Indeed. It must suck highly. Tetrax jumped off the roof of the building. He made a large crater and a mini shockwave. Policemen and firefighters surrounding the warehouse began to drive and run away. (Ro-dent): Look I- Tetrax grabbed Ro-dent's face and formed small diamond spikes on his palm. Ro-dent struggled. He stretched out his tail and wrapped around Tetrax, throwing him. He then face Kraab and threw him off. (Ro-dent): No one kills me for profit. Sixsix smashed Ro-dent in the back of his head with his weaponized gauntlet. Ro-dent grabbed his head, fell to his knees, and eventually fell down on his chest. Tetrax grabbed him. (Tetrax): Ah...we finally got our prize. Just then, a large shadow casted over the crowd. Mig transformed back and felt his body slam the ground. He looked forward to see a ship in the middle of the road. More people began to scream and run. (Mig): What's this? The hatch opened up, revealing a platform to go down. Sunder, a big-time bounty hunter, stepped down. (Tetrax): Sunder...pleasure to meet you. Tetrax bowed a tad. Sunder smiled and threw his axe at Tetrax; he fell. Sunder then grabbed it back and jumped off the platform, slamming into the ground with force. (Sunder): I need to see his body. Sevenseven nodded and looked around, seeing no sign of Mig. (Sunder): What is this scam... Kraab stepped forward. Sunder lifted him into the air and twirled his axe. (Kraab): URRAAH. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE WENT. Tetrax rose up, rubbing his chin. (Tetrax): ...A thought just occurred to me...I want the money. Why should I share it with you guys? Sunder turned to Tetrax. He ripped off Kraab's robotic head, revealing an alien head inside of it. He lifted him up and smashed him into the ground. He then hurled his deceased body at a billboard. (Kraab): Oooof... Mig, on top of the billboard, saw Kraab's body crash into it and fall. Sixsix spotted him and made a noise. He turned to face him and quickly fired energy rays. Mig jumped to the left. (Eighteight): MMMmmrrmf! A large diamond spike drove through Sixsix's body. Sixsix sparked and then fell down. His mask turned off. Eighteight then turned to Tetrax and fired at him. Tetrax held Sunder and smashed Eighteight with him. Sevenseven jumped onto Tetrax's neck and planted a grenade on him. He let go and ran off. (Sunder): AGH! Tetrax ripped off the grenade and stuck it onto Eighteight. She blew up. Mig saw this and fell off the billboad, due to a rumble of the explosion. He looked around. (Mig): AHHHHHH!!!! He activated the Gammatrix. Tetrax threw Sunder into the air and ran towards the billboard. He formed a diamond slide-like object. (Tetrax): Make my job all the easier...and just drop dead. Sunder zoomed by Tetrax on his hoverboard and slashed him. Tetrax ducked and fired projectiles at it. Sunder avoided all of them and then rose up high towards Mig. (Sunder): Come to me! Mig transformed into Lavalamp. He grabbed onto the hoverboard and shot heavy steam from his top at Sunder's face. Sunder fell back with a burn across his face. Lavalamp jumped on the hoverboard. (Tetrax): URGH! Tetrax threw a large diamond spear at it. It exploded. Lavalamp jumped off and smashed into the ground. He turned to Tetrax and heated up. His hands blazed. He threw large fireballs at him that were formed with his hands both together. Tetrax shielded himself. (Tetrax): STOP THIS MADNESS! (Lavalamp): I'm only defending MYSELF. Lavalamp jumped up into the air and blasted a large firewave at the diamond shielding. The diamond melted. Tetrax was blasted all the way across the road. He smashed into the warehouse, causing it to crumble and explode once more. Lavalamp ran towards the building, but was thrown down. He looked up to see Sunder standing over him, while he was stuck in an energy net. He grabbed his axe. (Sunder): Think you're so strong, don't ya? I'll prove you WRONG. Sunder slashed at Lavalamp's body. Lavalamp grabbed the axe, burned it, and bent it backwards. He threw it into Sunder's lower abdomen and kicked him into Tetrax. (Lavalamp): I don't think so. Lavalamp ran towards the ship and felt the ground shake. He saw it taking off with Seveseven standing in the cargo bay, looking down. The cargo door shut and the ship blasted off. Mig transformed back and saw no sight of Sixsix or Eighteight. He also saw Tetrax and Sunder's axe but not Sunder himself. Mig walked over to Tetrax and put his foot over his chest. (Tetrax): Step off. (Mig): No. Tetrax smashed his fingers into the ground. Diamonds popped up out of it underneath Mig. Mig jumped onto Tetrax. (Mig): I want you to talk. Tetrax lunged himself forward and grabbed Mig tightly. (Tetrax): I don't release information to anyone, ESPECIALLY not one of my targets. Since the money got away, and since the bounty placer has escaped...I'll leave you be. Tetrax threw Mig at the ground. He formed diamond chains around his arms. His visor pulled up over his face. (Tetrax): We'll meet again, and it won't be a happy thing. Just then a large object struck the back of Tetrax's helm. He turned around to see Gemspade standing, aiming at him. He shot multiple diamond shards. Tetrax shielded himself and grabbed one. He crushed it. (Tetrax): Try harder. Gemspade jumped onto Tetrax and smashed him in the jaw. He grabbed the visor, ripped it off, and crumbled it to pieces. Tetrax formed a razor-shape blade on his arm and smashed Gemspade. (Gemspade): URGH. Gemspade fell. Tetrax grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. A crack was heard. (Tetrax): I HAVE NO TIME FOR GAMES! Gemspade groaned. Tetrax got up, smashed in his head once more, and pressed a button on his suit. (Tetrax): See you around, fresh meat. He vanished within a flash. Mig transformed back, unconscious and banged up. ---- The sound of a large jet woke him up a couple of hours later. Mig looked up to see Dan inside a black jet with a staircase extending to him. (Dan): I guess you aren't suited to go alone. (Mig): Shut the HECK up. Mig got up and limped into the ship. The staircase extended back into the ship and it blasted off. Mig sat down in the passenger's seat, rubbing his neck. Clepron flew. (Clepron): You don't have to tell me what's up. I looked online. (Mig): I had six bounty hunters on my back. SIX! (Clepron): Like I haven't ever dealt with them before. Dan walked forward and sat in a seat next to Mig. (Dan): You need to get to a hospital. (Mig): Screw you. I'm perfectly fine. By the way, THANK YOU ALL for the help. (Clepron): Don't get snappy with us. You were the one who accepted this task to go in alone. And you STILL didn't even do the task. We had to deal with a lot of aliens. (Mig): Yea well I dealt with a LOT of bounty hunters. Mig looked out the window and saw the moon rising. (Mig): How long was I out? (Clepron): About two hours, maybe. (Mig): Is the bounty still up for grabs? Because I don't feel like waking up tomorrow being burned alive by Klemer or whatever. (Dan): The money was claimed so it was taken off. But, this shows you...people want you dead. All around the universe. But dang, that bounty was so high... (Mig): Don't rub it in. I'm glad people want me dead. Gives me more pride. Dan looked at Mig. (Dan): You're in danger. (Mig): That's not news to me. (Dan): LISTEN TO ME. I want you to- Mig got up and walked to the back of the ship. He opened the cargo bay door, slammed it down, and locked it. Dan sighed and got into the chair. He leaned back. (Clepron): There's no use anymore. (Dan): I just...want him safe. I don't want him out in the open all the time. (Clepron): Neither do I. But he obviously doesn't want to listen. I trust that he knows what to do. (Dan): I hope you're right. Let's face it, danger is EVERYWHERE. Well no, when hasn't it been? It has just greatly increased ever since he found and put on the Gammatrix. And then we became a trio. He's branching off from us, and soon...he won't come back. I guess I'll stop worrying about him. (Clepron): It'll be fine. He knows better now. In the cargo bay, Mig listened in from the door. (Mig): ...I just hope, Clepron. I hope... ---- Menawhile...in Central City... Prince Incorporated tower is shown with the moon shining high above the tall spire on it. At the top level of the tower, where a large window is seen overlooking the city, stood Frank Prince, facing out, with a blackened silhouette. A door opened, revealing another figure. (Figure): Frank. Frank turned his head to the side. (Frank): Ah, hello Klemer. Are you doing well? Klemer walked into the light. He appeared to be wearing a black armor with black sunglasses and a beard forming on his face. He threw a large folder on the ground and kicked it to the desk of Frank. (Frank): Well? (Klemer): Turn around and read it. Frank turned around and revealed himself to the light. He appeared to be an African American, wearing reading glasses and sporting a beard and mustache and short hair. He wore a dark suit and reached down. He lifted the folder. (Frank): Hmmm. Frank opened up the folder and began to skim through. He cocked half a smile. (Klemer): I told you I wouldn't disappoint. (Frank): How did you manage to get these files? (Klemer): As I told you before, I worked with ''them. I managed to buy some time to get into Dan's little base to retrieve more information about...him. (Frank): You snuck into their base? Impressive. (Klemer): Well it was easy. I released a bounty on Mig, gave a load of stolen taydenite to Sunder, and found a good group of "professionals" to take care of the dirty work. Frank chuckled and shook his head. (Frank): Same old Klemer. Frank glanced back at the files. (Klemer): Indeed. Frank closed the folder and put it on his table. (Frank): It's a pleasure to do business with you once again. He reached his hand out. Klemer swiped it away and walked towards the door. Frank sighed and got back up. He sat in his chair. Klemer opened the door and turned. (Klemer): Oh and remember: do not show Mig or let anyone know those files. Lock it up if you must, under the floor boards. (Frank): Don't worry about it. (Klemer): If he ever finds out about- (Frank): See you around, Klemer. Klemer walked out the door and shut it. Frank leaned back in his chair, narrowed his eyes a tad and smiled. He looked down at the folder again and picked it up. (Frank): I can't wait to meet him. ---- THE END Major Events *Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Tetrax, Kraab, and Sunder make their debuts. *Kraab is killed. *Sixsix and Eighteight are killed. *Sevenseven escapes with the money. *Frank Prince makes his full-body appearance. Gammatrix Debuts *Ro-dent Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison Villains *Sotoroggian Mercanaries **Sixsix (death) **Sevenseven **Eighteight *Tetrax *Kraab (death) *Sunder *Klemer Krock *Frank Prince Aliens *Iceitope *Spiker *Ro-dent (first appearance) *Lavalamp *Gemspade Trivia *Mig is shown to have the ability to hotwire. *This is the first episode to have Mig as a solo hero on an adventure. **This is also the first episode to not include Central City in anyway. *The ending of this episode leads up to another future epsiode of chapter two. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons